


Reflections

by lovesonnet18 (Crose5141)



Series: Tumblr shorts [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crose5141/pseuds/lovesonnet18
Summary: Looking at yourself in the mirror can be hard sometimes.





	

_**Notes:** Work is based on the prompt, "Xanxus with an insecure significant other."_

* * *

“What’s wrong with you?”

You turned around at the sound of Xanxus’s rich baritone.

You had been staring into the floor length bathroom mirror for the past ten minutes and Xanxus was worried, though he didn’t show it.

“Nothing,” you said.

He scowled.  He _hated_ it when you tried to hide stuff.  “It doesn’t look like nothing.”

You flinched and tried to turn away from him, but he caught you in his arms.

Unfortunately, you were stuck in a rock and hard place between him and the mirror.

You really didn’t want to be in this situation, but you had no idea how to get out of it.

Finally, you mumbled, “I just don’t like my appearance and I’m not sure why you’re with me…”  

The last part was so faint that you could barely hear yourself.

He didn’t say anything, but the arms around you tightened.

You tried to avoid looking at Xanxus, but it was hard, seeing as how you were right in front of the mirror.

You peeked.  

He had a pensive expression on his face.  

You looked away, waiting for him to say something.

Finally, he spoke.

“Look into the mirror and tell me what you see.”

You really didn’t want to do that, but you knew that he was really stubborn.  He would definitely keep you here for hours if need be, waiting patiently for you to crack first.

And there was no doubt about it, you would crack first.

With a sigh, you looked into the mirror.  

The first thing you noticed was the height difference.  Xanxus was almost 6 inches taller than you and it showed because he could easily put his chin on top of your head and rest against you.

The next thing you noticed was his piercing garnet colored eyes, commanding you to speak.

“I see someone ugly—who doesn’t know why a man like you could want someone like me,” you said honestly with the words stumbling through your lips like a confession.

“Shut up,” he said severely.

You cringed. Xanxus had never been so harsh with you.  

He noticed and his tone became a little softer.

“And stop thinking like that.  Whose arms are you in right now?” he said.

“Yours,” you said meekly.

“That’s right.  Mine. So, stop worrying your pretty little head about things like that.  I barely tolerate anyone,”   _But you’re the exception to the rule_ , he implied.

He continued, “And I’m with you because I want to be.”

Xanxus’s affirmation was like a cleansing; your doubts and fears quieted down. You felt a dam break inside you and tears began to trickle down your cheeks.  

He quietly wiped them away and just held you.


End file.
